


Scary Movie

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Dom/sub, It's all fun and games until someone wets the bed, Learning the Ropes AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Based in Learning the Ropes by Purely_A_Trashcan***READ THE TAGS this is your only warning!***The Gang Watches a Scary Korean Movie





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> I wrote this a long while back. Before the poly reveal but after they've moved in together. And yes Hana and Lucio are their friends. No bad blood there lol. I haven't written enough of them being bros.

The old house’s creaking was unnerving, causing the group of unlikely friends to gather closer as they wandered deeper inside. Their flashlights trained on various parts of the rooms, the heavy dust motes in the air visible as their beams lazily swept over dusty furniture, old children’s toys sitting on a rug, a broken vase turned over on the ground. A loud bang caused both the group on screen and the group sitting on the couch in front of it to jump. Jesse swore under his breath and attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart, not taking his eyes off the screen. Hana, Lucio, and Genji were piled on the couch with him, equally as invested in the tense moment. 

“What was that?” The English text at the bottom of the screen translated the panicked Korean for the group. Hana loved horror, and she claimed boldly that Korean horror was the best. A few times a month the odd group would gather together and watch a movie together, maybe play some video games and just hang out in general. And at least once a month during those times, Hana would find a horror movie she wanted to show everyone, or a new one she didn’t want to watch alone. 

 

Another bang sounded off-screen, only making the group jump again, but less so. They had all started to lean in as the group on the screen looked around, searching for the source of the rapidly increasing noise. The camera mimicked their confusion, searching about with them until it finally stopped at the top of the stairs in front of them. Nothing was there, but all of the flashlights had settled to that spot. The explorers’ translated cries claimed that they weren’t controlling their flashlight’s beams anymore; some unknown force was guiding their direction! Hana muttered in Korean, leaning in closer to her friends as the silence and anticipation of what was coming next dragged on. 

 

“What is this sound? What’s that?” The goofy side character who didn’t want to come into the house in the first place said, backing away from the staircase. A near-growling sound was growing in volume, seeming to approach from upstairs. The camera changed to show something was upstairs, many eyes glinting milky white in the dark as it slithered across the floor. The friends on the couch all flinched, huddling closer still. The creature was growing closer to the flashlight spotlight, but it didn’t show itself once the camera was back to the POV of the group downstairs. 

 

“It stopped,” the token girl of the group whispered, eyes wide. The monster was definitely about to attack. Before she could say something else, a distant roar rang out behind the group. The surround sound in the room caused it to play behind their own group, making them all jump again. 

 

“Genji!” 

 

This time all hell broke loose, the tension among them snapping at the wrong scare. The giant bowl of popcorn sitting forgotten in Lucio’s lap ended up on the ground, but not before the poor boy had showered them all with the fluffed snack. The entire group had screamed and flailed for a confusing but solid few seconds, realizing that the accusing call had come from behind them as well, and not from the movie. Once they had all successfully turned around and seen the source of their fright, they all groaned and laughed, though still shaking from the scare. All except Genji.

 

“Jack!” Genji managed to whine after finally catching his breath, glaring daggers at the man standing in the now open doorway of the entertainment room. “You scared us!” The movie had gotten paused, either accidentally or on purpose, during all the screaming, still delaying the actual scare. 

 

“No scary movies on school nights, Genji. We talked about this.” Jack’s arms crossed over his broad chest. Genji scowled, crossing his own. His glare swiveled to the three beside him as Jesse teasingly ‘ooohed’ at Genji’s getting caught, making the other two snicker. “Come here. No more of that for you tonight.” 

 

Genji huffed and growled but eventually obeyed, stomping every step of the way out of the room. The movie resumed the moment the door shut behind him, muffling the yelps of the three left inside as the actual scare finally revealed itself.

 

“That’s not fair. Jesse gets to watch the movie.” Genji muttered, following Jack to their bedroom. He had refused to hold the hand offered to him, only crossing his arms tighter and looking away to keep up his upset façade. 

 

“Jesse’s not my sub, and Jesse doesn’t have trouble falling asleep after scary movies or nightmares when he finally does. Don’t you remember how bad of a day you had last time you had to go to classes the night after a scary movie? We put this rule in place for a reason,” Jack retorted, closing the door behind them as they arrived at their destination. 

 

Genji whined in frustration, stomping his feet. “I’m not a child! I can take a scary movie.” Jack hummed at that, prompting an instant pout from Genji. He knew Jack had plans when he started with this tone.

 

“I don’t know,” Jack murmured, backing Genji up towards the bed with a hand cupping his chin up to look at Jack, “Looks like a little boy is trying to throw a tantrum right in front of me.” The mattress touched the back of Genji’s thighs—the bed was a bit taller than standard—and Genji felt his body lean back towards it. Jack dropped the hand at Genji’s chin in favor of using both to grasp the backs of Genji’s thighs and hoist him up onto the bed, his back easily going to meet the soft navy blue and gray comforter beneath him now. 

 

“Don’t,” Genji said, arms still crossed, though his bottom lip was starting to push out in a pout, “I’m not little and you can’t make me!” Jack’s eyes almost gleamed at the challenge. With the soft laugh he let out, Genji knew he was doomed. Warm hands slid under his shirt and shorts, resting on the small of his back and at his hip.

 

“Color?” Jack’s voice rumbled out against his skin, making him shiver and loosen his crossed arms just slightly. He gave the affirmative, but continued his protests as Jack removed his shirt and shorts easily. Jack traced a finger down under the lace band of the panties left on his sub, unable to hide his smile. “These are definitely not for little boys,” he purred. 

 

Genji squirmed beneath him, interest stirring low in his belly. He unfolded his arms and rested them beside himself on the bed, arching his back up ever so slightly under Jack’s intense gaze. “They aren’t, so I’m not.” A bare foot found the outline of Jack’s half-hard cock through his jeans, pushing teasingly as Genji attempted to entice his way out of the inevitable. “Come on, Daddy. I didn’t even finish the movie. If you fuck me good I’ll sleep just fine tonight.” 

 

“I suppose that’s true…” Jack agreed, to Genji’s surprise. Genji grinned and giggled in victory at the warm kisses trailing over his bare torso. Jack feathered the kisses over his chest, his shoulders, up to his neck as his hands tucked themselves beneath the black lace on his hips. Genji’s hips rose at the touch, trying to press his body flush to the one leaning over it.

 

“Daddy pleeeease!” Genji begged, pouting up at Jack when he finally lifted his head from his assault of kisses. “I haven’t been fucked in like, 12 hours. No, 13! Please Daddy, I need it. I’ll be such a good boy for you.” Jack raised a silver eyebrow, making Genji catch his lower lip in his teeth in anticipation.

 

“You’ll be a good boy, hm?” Genji groaned out a chorus of _yesyesyes!_. Jack smirked, reaching towards the bedside table. Genji could hear the heavens sing… until Jack’s hand went for the larger drawer towards the bottom instead of the top drawer that held their lube and a few plugs among the many hidden across the house. “You can be a good little boy by holding still for me while we get you situated for the night.”

 

The bottom drawer, which Jack had pulled open, contained diapers and other essential accessories for Genji when he was little. Except this time he was not! “No, Jack!” Genji whined. He should have known it was a trick. It was too late; the crinkling he would be hearing all night had begun.

 

\---

 

Hana’s chipper voice and Lucio’s own musical timbre grew closer as Jesse walked with them on their way out, saying their goodbyes and thank yous. They caught sight of Jack and Genji in the living room, situated in the oversized recliner perfect for cuddling two or even three people on. Jack had brought it from his apartment, but Genji and Jesse ended up asleep in it more often than not, if Jack wasn’t falling asleep in it himself. 

 

Genji was mostly hidden by a blanket, pressed closer against his dom and in his lap, half-watching the cartoons on the large plasma tv as Jack scrolled through whatever boring things he did on his tablet. Genji didn’t care. He was still miffed. His pacifier and sippy cup were calmly hidden out of sight by Jack as they had heard the voices approach. Genji didn’t share his littleness as openly as he did any other role he assumed. The blanket hiding him now also hid his onesie, printed with cutesy animals eating candy. No kigurumi tonight since he had broken a rule to get this treatment.

 

Jesse was grinning devilishly, knowing the situation as soon as he saw them, but Hana and Lucio only smiled and said goodbye. “Sorry you couldn’t finish the movie with us,” Hana said to Genji with a genuine frown. She turned to Jack, “I didn’t know the rule! I’ll make sure we don’t make that mistake again.” Jack smiled back, assuring her all was well. 

 

“So, uh, where’s Mr. Reyes? Should tell him thanks and good night too; he’s technically also our host,” Lucio said, grinning at Jesse. Jesse scoffed, practically shoving the two out the door at that comment. Gabe had appeared in the connecting kitchen doorway moments too late for Lucio to see him, having heard his name mentioned.

 

“You’re gonna get acid reflux drinkin’ that so late at night,” Jesse scolded, pointing at Gabe’s cup of coffee.

 

“It’s decaf. And my stomach’s made of stronger stuff than yours,” Gabe countered, going back into the kitchen, now joined by his still fretting sub. 

 

Jack put away his tablet, cuddling Genji closer to him. Genji had put up a lot of fight earlier in the night but was finally growing tired, letting himself get pulled close. He whined until Jack rolled his eyes, handing the hidden sippy cup back to his baby boy. Genji drained it lazily, letting his eyes drift closed. 

 

“I guess it is getting late,” Jack commented, turning the tv off, “Let’s get you in bed. You’ve got that 8 am class and I know you’ve been having trouble staying awake for those early classes.” Genji let out another whine, which Jack shushed immediately. He put the recliner back into its upright position, standing with Genji securely in his arms. 

 

“Bath?” Genji’s voice was muffled by his face being pressed into Jack’s shoulder, his sippy cup now empty and dangling loosely by its handle from his fingers.   
“Too late for that now. Tomorrow night, promise.” Jack padded past the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Jesse in Gabe’s lap at the kitchen table, quietly sharing the cup of coffee now as they wound down for the night. He got them into their room, laying Genji down gently onto the towel still on the bed from Genji’s initial diapering that night. Genji protested sleepily when the tapes were undone and a fresh diaper taken from the drawer.

 

“I don’t need another one. I’ll be fine through the night.” Genji’s face was a light shade of pink, though he didn’t fight Jack when the new diaper was moved beneath him.

 

“Do you remember what happened last time you watched a scary movie on a school night, Genji? Besides being absolutely exhausted at school the next day from being up all night, when you finally did fall asleep you—“ 

 

Genji covered his ears and groaned loudly, his eyes shut tight. He didn’t want to remember that! He was in his early twenties, he didn’t need a reminder of how much of a child he really was. Hanzo hearing about it and telling Jack he had wet the bed until he was 12 when he was not allowed to share a bed with his brother any more did not help his arguing against Jack at all. 

 

His hands were forced away from his head, and he realized he was done getting changed. “Relax, sweetheart. I like taking care of my little boy. It doesn’t have to be embarrassing, okay? Let’s get some sleep.”

 

The towel was put away as Genji crawled under the covers, instantly obtaining his two dragon plushies in a tight hug to his chest. He settled in as Jack went back out of their room, picking up the sippy cup that had fallen out of Genji’s grip at some point as well as any other paraphernalia they had left behind. Genji felt Jack’s weight settle beside him and he realized he had fallen half-asleep as he had waited. The lights were out when his eyes fluttered open. Jack pulled his sub against his chest as they exchanged whispered sentiments. 

 

Genji snuggled into his grip, grimacing a bit at the crinkling still audible even beneath their sheets. Why was he diapered anyway? Oh yeah, the movie. Was it even that scary? He had really barely gotten to see it. What was the movie… oh yeah, a Korean monster film. He didn’t even get to see the monster. No, wait, they had caught a glimpse. It had a lot of eyes. Milky white eyes, and a mouth that hung wide open like its lower jaw was missing. Oh, and it roared! Crawling along on so many legs like a centipede across the floor, getting closer, closer…

 

Jack was already back awake when Genji’s eyes opened, gasping in deep breaths. Jack was sleepily trying to calm him down, petting his hair with one hand as he unsnapped Genji’s onesie with the other. Genji’s arms crossed as he heard the lower drawer slide open again. Did Jack have to be right about _everything_?

**Author's Note:**

> OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep
> 
> Drop me a prompt or just come say hi!


End file.
